Day in the Life of our Fave Egyptians
by Dew-Shan of Egypt
Summary: Will Yami escabe rabid fangurls? What if Bakura doesn't bay his electric bill? RR FANGURL CAMEOS! JUST ASK!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, you naïve fools who think I can handle myself and not make everyone super OOC! How are you? I'm well, thank you. I thought of this while I was "doing my homework" (Reading my sister's magazine ^_^U) , and I think it will be funny. So there. Poo on you if you don't think so as well.  
  
And now, my ficcy.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
Yami awoke in his soul room, Yugi having taken over so he could fit on his bed. It was a pain that the two heroes differed in size so, but that was a price Yami was willing to pay in order to be able to manifest. However, waking in a room full of a whole bunch of stairs and no heaters tended to make for fitful sleeping. Yami hated that.  
  
He groaned and felt that Yugi was still asleep. Yami decided to wake him up. It seemed a shame to leave such an unsuspecting person alone, something I'm sure Yugi would agree with, if he weren't snoring so loud. Yami crossed the black hall and entered Yugi's soul room.  
  
Yami had to hold back a loud retch as he looked around for his soul's brother. Yugi's room was so innocent, it left the Pharaoh feeling rather ill. He waded through the mass of toys and happy thoughts to Yugi.  
  
Yami shook him. That only increased the volume of the snore. Covering his ears, he kicked Yugi in his shins. Groggily, Yugi came to.  
  
"Whasa matter, Yami?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Yugi, it's eleven o'clock. Don't you think you should be getting up soon?" Said Yami in a slightly pleading voice.  
  
"'S Saturday." Grumbled Yugi.  
  
"So?"  
  
Yugi let out a huge yawn. "'F you wanna, leave m' here an' take th' body." Yugi then fell promptly back to sleep.  
  
That was all the leave Yami needed to gain control of the body the two of them shared and got dressed. Yami didn't understand the sort of ritual Yugi had on the weekends, but it left him bored and lonely.  
  
Yami put on the black outfit he seems to like oh-so-much and left the house with Yugi's allowance in his pocket. It's not as if Yugi would notice, and Yami viewed it as more of a "borrowing" thing.  
  
Anyway, Yami was wandering the streets of Domino, not really knowing what to do. If he went into one of the shops, chances are he'd make a fool of himself with the lack of knowledge he has. He'd probably mess up some sort of machine, which the authoress would find hilarious, but he didn't want to attract attention. He was happy walking along.  
  
"Oh my GOD! YAMI?" Said a tall, rather attractive blond wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh T-shirt.  
  
"Oh, crap." Muttered Yami. A fangirl.  
  
"IT IS YOU! I LOVE YOU, YAMI!" The rabid loon started to chase him. Yami, not wanting to be glomped unless it was someone sane or absolutely necessary, ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He ducked into an ally and waited.  
  
He didn't hear anyone coming. He had escaped possible glomping.  
  
For now.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
What did you think of that? Review and tell me, or else I'll remove this thing. Please? 


	2. The TombrobberTN5's Cameo

To redwalgrl: "Tis I, fair maiden of the hilarious fanfics! There is no other Dew-Shan, FYI, since I made up the name. ^_^  
  
To TN5: YAY BISHIE!!! *Hugs Tishie Bishie (I couldn't decide on a bishie, so I made one up ^_^)* Thankies. I do love him more though. The only reason I don't write a romance involving me and Yami is because Marik would get jealous! ^_^  
  
Marik: No, I really wouldn't-  
  
Me: *THE Death Glare of DOOOOOOOOM* What?  
  
Marik: Ahem. I LOVE YOU! *Glomps*  
  
Me: ^_^ Anyway, I fixed the solid text-y-ness of the first chappie! Enjoy next chappie!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As Yami was escaping a potential death-by-glomping, Bakura was watching TV while Royu, who currently had custody of the body, made eggs.  
  
"Isn't they're anything good on?" Asked Royu as he leaned in to the living room to glance at the infomercial his yami was watching.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you change the channel, then?" Suggested Royu as he scooped the eggs into a bowl.  
  
"Why don't you give me the body, then?" Bakura suggested hopefully.  
  
"But. wouldn't you use it to kill my friends and steal Yugi's puzzle?" Asked a "puzzled" (^_^ get it?) Royu with a mouth full of egg.  
  
"Why, hakiri! I am shocked that you would think such a thing!"  
  
"Well. okay!" The ditzy Brit agreed. "But you have to promise to pay the bills."  
  
"Fine. Where's the tax collector?" Asked Bakura as he glanced away from the precious infomercial to look out the window. "In fact, I haven't seen a forum around, let alone a Senate."  
  
The boy and the Egyptian changed places, giving Bakura the eggs and Royu the couch. "No, we pay the bills through the mail now!" Smiled Royu.  
  
"Bakura went to the mail on the table and swallowed the eggs hard. "Property tax? Credit card bills? INTREST?! Royu, since when are you interested in money? Screw this, I'm going shopping for leather clothes!" He snached up the checkbook and walked to the door.  
  
"Bu-but-but, you said!" Royu whimpered. "How can I pay the bills when I can't pick up a pen?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care! I'm off to the mall!"  
  
-------MEANWHILE.-------  
  
Yami got up and brushed himself off. He was hoping that was the last of crazy fangirls he would encounter on his walk. He thought it best to keep to this ally, as to not attract attention.  
  
That was his mistake.  
  
"And stay out, you crazy brunette!" Yelled a fat, greasy man by the name of Luigi Giovanni, head of the. er. Italian "Club," as he threw a five foot girl with long brown hair out of his pizzeria.  
  
It was TN5.  
  
Yami nearly fainted with fear.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How'd ya like it? TELL ME!!! R+R, PPL!!! ^_~ 


	3. Me, TN5, and My Yami

Hello, all who reviewed. I haven't updated in ages. sorry ^_^. I'm not going to have any Yami in this chapter (Booo!) but the next chapter will be completely about him (YAY!), so hold on, my diehard Yami fangurl-reviewers! And if you want to be included, I will put you in here, and details about your appearance rock! So, yeah.  
  
I'm in this one, with my Yami. She's different from my random yami, she's actually dark, so there. ONWARD!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Bakura was looking around the Bronze Eagle, Domino's one and only shop for Goths. Bakura had spotted the perfect when something odd happened.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Shrieked Malik as he looked at the receipt from Marik's shopping spree. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO BUY THAT MUCH LEATHER?!?"  
  
"Ra, calm down! I used a credit card!" Marik mumbled.  
  
"Hey, Marik, new pants?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, you like? I got them here for only, like 500,000 yen!" He smirked.  
  
"Really? Pickpoket?"  
  
"No, hakiri's allowance!"  
  
"I see."  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was still bellowing about how much his yami has spent on clothes in just one day. Marik eventually solved the problem by knocking him unconscious, and leaving with a shopping bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, I figured that would last longer." Mumbled Bakura as he headed towards the register.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Anne (me ^_^) was doing he math homework as her yami, known as Alexandria, flipped through the channels on the television, settling on a Trigun rerun.  
  
"Wolfwood is so sexy!" Anne smiled as she glanced at the screen.  
  
"Focus, Anne. We need you to get a scholarship." Said Alex in a bored, deep voice as she too looked at the attractive Wolfwood.  
  
" Why?" Asked the less-then-perfect blonde as she finished her homework.  
  
"Do you really think you can get into any school biased on sports achievement?" Smirked Alex as she ran her ringers down her long white hair in a solitary braid. "It takes you ten minutes and forty-five seconds to run a measly mile!"  
  
"Shut up!" replied Anne, for lack of a better comeback.  
  
Alex snorted as she left the room to go for a late walk. She checked the grandfather clock as she left. Five o'clock. Perfect for a night-dweller like herself.  
  
She really was quite attractive. With her long, albino braid with perfect bangs and a light tan, she donned a black leather trench coat to wear over her blood red cargo pants an her black tank top, she was the essence of mystery. She thought about everything, from her accidental entrapment in the Millennium Medallion back in Ancient Egypt, to her life since. She preferred her time in Medieval Europe best, she supposed, as it was her longest time without being burned at the stake or what have you.  
  
Yami Yugi chose that moment to run at top speed right in front of Alex, genuine fear in his eyes. A short brunette proclaiming her love to him closely followed him. Alex decided to intervene; she hated to see a grown man cry. She had no idea she was saving the Pharaoh.  
  
Alex jumped the brunette and twisted her left arm behind her. The five-foot psycho seemed unfazed and struggled to get to Yami, who shivered with fear.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Interrogated Alex, knowing a troubled grade-schooler when she saw one.  
  
"I'm... Yami's... GIRLFRIEND!!!" Shrieked TypoNumber5. "I...LOVE...HIM!"  
  
Alex glanced at the victim. His eyes were wide with fear as he said "No... no... not TypoNumber5... please..."  
  
Alex hit TN5 over the head with her pistol, knocking her out. This was just too weird of a scene; think about it, would you? I mean, if you saw a poor famous anime character being chased by a rabid fangurl... at night... in Domino, and so on, what would you do? How come---  
  
(A/N: SHUT UP!!!!)  
  
Ah... heehee...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
R 'n' R!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! 


	4. My Yami and SUSPENCE!

Hello, all. Some quick notes to my adoring fans, and onward we shall go! TN5: For Ra's sake, woman, Alex knows Jujitsu! She has a black belt and a blue diamond, you idiot! Of course you would fall unconscious! (No, I wouldn't) would too! (Would not) . Would too! Witch Twin Megan: I'll try and put you in next chapter, but this chapter is a Yami-stavaganza, so Bakura will be non-existent, I'm afraid. Y_Y, sad but true. ShintaHamura: ^^ Right back atcha. Xsiriusxforevax: Cool, name, btw. HE'S NOT DEAD!!! HE' S JUST KIDDING!!!! *Sob, sob* AHEM... anyway, coolies for reviewing, I'll make you be not rabid, or however the hell you say it. Of course, that means you'll have to be a jibbering idiot. Or a salesperson.  
  
Or both. O_O  
  
Dark Staranime: CANDY FOR ALL! YAY!! ^_^ Dude, I'll SO put you in the story. Have more of a backbone! Instead of, "If you don't mind, Your Gorgeousness," try "PUT ME IN THE STORY OR BE EATEN BY WIMP-LO, THE IDIOT!!!" It works, if your talking to TN5. Or me. Next chapter.  
  
Evil slinkys from the river Tigris work too.  
  
...Stop looking at me like that.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
When they reached the doorstep, a salesperson with short auburn hair, green eyes and a heavy tan jumped out of the bushes wearing a white tee and jeans.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Yami.  
  
"Meh." Said Alex, for her Yami-sense was tingling.  
  
"Hi!" Said the bush-dweller. "My name is Brodie. I'm not rabid, I'm just a jibbering idiot/salesperson! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She yelled in a spooky voice.  
  
Both yamis screamed this time.  
  
"Dear Ra!" Shrieked Alex. "A jibbering idiot/salesperson!!!"  
  
"Buy! Sell! Cheese is on my shoe, help me eat it!" Bellowed Brodie in a pompous voice.  
  
The yamis scrambled indoors for safety. The filled in Anne about the situation, who quickly locked and blocked all possible entances. They could still hear the monster outside, screaming "Pastries are evil; they don't go with black!" and singing "Bunnies" by Anya from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Don't own. Damn.).  
  
"Well, at least she doesn't have rabies." Stated Yami simply.  
  
"Yami?" Asked Anne. "I-is that... really you?"  
  
Utter silence filled the house as Anne started to twitch violently and stutter in Arabic.  
  
"Fuck." Whispered Alex.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIII!!!!!!!" Shrieked Anne. "I AM YOUR -BIGGEST- FANGURL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fuck." Said Alex again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Exciting, ne?  
  
R 'n' R, my homies! ^_~ 


	5. Uuuuh

The last chapter... yeah... it was better and longer and stuff, but FF.net UPLODED IT WRONG, so I was strapped for time, and what have you. SORRY! Dark Whats-her-face... Strana-whatsit... was in it, but it got cut... so... YOU'RE IN THIS CHAPPIE!! Hurrah! ^_^  
  
So... my homies! Sup? Some randomly chosen words that may or may not make sense:  
  
TN5: YAMI!!! *hugs plushie* I got a restraining order on the other one... -_-'damn lawyers... EBAYY!! *Does a jig* Kiss me, I'm Irish! Hi- diddly-ho-diddly-heey!!!!! *"I Like To Move It" Starts loudly in the backround* YAY! ^_^ *Gets down, gets funky with her bad self*  
  
Yamachan*is my*man: I'll put you in... with Seto, cuz I'm a nice and generous person-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... oh, jeez... I knew I couldn't say that with a straight face! Haha... you're in, tho.  
  
Yuri aka Sakura Kaguri: Cool! You've got Royu! However, you must help him lift that pesky pen first... I hate him. Have you read my other fics? I... well... kill him. ^_^' You got it, babe.  
  
Dark Staranime: I never forgot your name, silly. ANYWAY, you WERE in the last chapter, but... you didn't make the cut, I suppose. That's the way the cheese is cut, I'm afraid. You're in this one though. ^_^  
  
ONWARD TO CRAZYNESS!!! ^-^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could up the stairs in Anne's small house, looking for a phone, a window, anything to escape the Villainous Anne of DOOM. Alex fought with the little terror, hand-to-hand.  
  
"Mistletoe POWER!!!" Screamed Anne, waving the plant in front of Alex, expecting it to do something.  
  
"YOUR MISTLETOE IS NO MATCH FOR MY T.O.W MISSILE!!!" (Don't own; Futurama) Screamed Alex as she produced a missile launcher out of seemingly nowhere and firing it straight at Anne's head three feet away. Anne then ripped off The Matrix as she leaned back in slow motion, out of the path of the missile, which blew through the wall and did two things: blew up the jibbering idiot/salesperson (Doors are sexy! Let's get down the disco!), and blew a rather large hole in Seto Kaiba's Mansion, which happened to be next door for no apparent reason whatsoever.  
  
As the two girls continued fighting, Seto himself went to rant at them for an hour about exactly how much he was going to sue them for. Seto came and tapped Alex on the shoulder, who, out of a reflex, broke his finger.  
  
"OW!" He screamed. "YOU ARE SO SUED!"  
  
Anne, who thought that the loss of her reviewer was more important than a Mullet-haired gangly freak, used her untapped authoress powers to transport yamachan*is my*man to take care of him for a bit. Let's call her... Mugsy. (^_^ rippoff. Point?)  
  
Mugsy, with long black hair and blackish eyes, looked startled as she gazed around the room, wondering were she was, why she was here, and why do birds... suddenly appear... EVERY TIME... YOU'RE NEAR??? (BECAUSE THEY, LIKE ME, JUST WANNA BE...)  
  
CLOSE TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU....!!!!!!! (^_^)  
  
Ahem...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Then she saw Seto.  
  
"KEBBY!!!" She shrieked as she ran over to him and rapped her arms around the object of her trench-coat-clad devotion.  
  
"'Kebby?'" Said Yami Yugi as he entered the room, not bothering to contain his laughter.  
  
"STOP INTERUPTING OUR SHOWDOWN, CHUMPETTE!!!" Yelled the two girls in unison. Anne, out of annoyance, summoned another fangurl to keep Yami occupied. She raised her hand, and up came...  
  
... a Phsyduck.  
  
"PHSY, PHSY!" Claimed the Pokemon monster.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Misty came into the room, scolded the creature, and left without a word to anyone else.  
  
Huh.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
R 'n' R!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Hmmm Wha?

Hmmm... I have a problem. (*gasp* NO!) Yes, I have a problem with keeping promises when I'm on sugar high. Dark Staranime, I'm SO SORRY for not putting you in the last chapter. *sob,sob* I JUST COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!!! This chapter is now dedicated to you. ^_^ I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR IN IT THIS TIME!!!!!!  
  
TN5: Yes, you are very lazy, but that's the way *uh huh, uh huh* I like it *uh huh, uh huh*.  
  
SRTWM: YAY! Yeya, RUN FOR IT!!! *Runs into pole* x_X ow...  
  
ONWARD!!!!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
There was silence for a second, as Anne's powers seemed to have malfunctioned. That has never happened before. But in the end, there was kicking and screaming and ripoffs and glomping for all.  
  
Mugsy was still attached to "Kebby."  
  
Seto was still calling up his lawyers and house insurers.  
  
Yami was still standing on the stairs watching the two halves of a whole fighting.  
  
And the two American Women were still trying to kill each other.  
  
Pretty boring.  
  
AND THEN...  
  
...Bakura ran in, clutching his electric bill in one fist and a loaded revolver in the other. "I DIDN'T PAY IT!!" He cried.  
  
"What?" Said Anne in an unusually calm voice after a short silence.  
  
"I DIDN'T PAY IT, AND NOW WE HAVE NO ELECTRICITY! HOW WILL I FIX MY HAIR? HOW WILL I GO TO PORNO SITES? HOW, I ASK YOU???????" He shook Alex vigorously, who was so shocked she lacked a witty comeback or even a "reflex" as she used on Seto.  
  
"Wait..." Said Anne, "Didn't you shove the bills on Royu when you went shopping? Why didn't HE pay them?"  
  
{@ Royu's house}  
  
Yuri was mid-motivational speech. "It's not that you're too stupid to lift the pen," she continued, "It's that you don't THINK you can lift the pen! Believe in yourself, and you can achieve!"  
  
Royu replied, "No. Just stupid." He then ate five bananas at once and did a jig.  
  
{Back}  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Right...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Anne was curious as to what her powers could do. She tried to summon Dark Staranime to get her an iced tea and some Smarties, but she was out of practice. It took the summoning of a harpsichord, a Pygmy Shrew, and a disco ball before she finally appeared with a big dramatic SWOOSH-tipe- dealy.  
  
Dark Staranime spotted Yami instantly. She shrieked louder than all of the previous shriek-ers and leeched onto him. Anne's eye twitched, but she let it go. She was, after all, a rewiewer.  
  
Yami screamed. First TN5, now this? It was too much for the poor pharaoh. He was teetering on the edge of madness, and there was only one thing to save him.  
  
Alex knew what to do; she'd seen yamis like this before... it was never pretty to see them break. She quickly fished in her coat pockets and found a full bottle of Russian vodka. She poured it into the spastic yami's mouth, saying "Drink up, friend. You need to be drunk more then I right now."  
  
Yami was saved. Yami was also...  
  
...drunk.  
  
Oh, dear Ra.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
^_^ R 'n' R!  
  
Note: There are many Egyptian gods. The main god is actually Osiris, but there is also Ra, Bastet, Isis, Ma'at, Set, Io, and so on. RA IS NOT THE MAIN GOD!  
  
Thankies. 


	7. Drunken Yami and Hell's Fisherman

HI! I feel loveded. ^_____________________^  
  
Quic words that make sense... to me... o_O...:  
  
TN5: REALLY??? SHE SAID THAT!?! ^___^ I feel loveded, all right. Tell her to review!!! Pwease??? I'M IN!! Drunken Kuribo Dance? Koolies! *Takes bumper sticker and sticks it on her... "bumper"* *does a jig...again* GREAT MOTH!!! NEEHEEHEE!!!  
  
Rlenavampyre14: GAH! THE WORMS! NO, NOT THE WORMS!!! 1: Ummm... it was my yami's pocket and... she has... large pockets? o_O? 2: Both. No question. Me more than her. Unusual, yes, but we make do.3: Here you are, silly! Enjoy!  
  
Dark Staranime: You got it, snookums. I may throw in you yami for a cameo, but she'll be... weird. Kay? ^_^  
  
ONWARD!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yami blinked as the full effect of the vodka slowly led him into a drunken stupor. He loved this feeling, even though he had minor control as to what he actually did. He let it wash over him. The Pharaoh was drunker than a bottle full of wine and he LIKED IT.  
  
"*Hic* Hiya, Alex," He slurred, "Thankies for the *hic* drinky- doodle.*hic*"  
  
"Y-YAMI?" Asked the authoress loudly. "ALEX, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
"What needed to be done," Said Alex wisely as she swigged some vodka as well. Things were not all well in the Household of the Insane. Well... more than usual.  
  
"SO, KEBBY... *hic* Kiaberst... shup?" Yami grinned stupidly as he slumped down next to the CEO of KiabaCorp.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, spare me," was the reply from the glomp victim.  
  
"Sho, see, *hic* Kaito... Setbaaa... heeheehee... YOUR STUUUUUPID!" the Pharaoh laughed loudly as he leaned hardly against Kaiba. "You couldn't even *hic* beeeeat Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuugi... an' he's shooooooooort..."  
  
"He has a point there, y'know," interrupted Anne. "He's majorly shotstuff."  
  
"Vertically challenged." Agreed Alex.  
  
"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" Bellowed TypoNumber5 as she appeared out of a black warp-type-thing (like Shadi, dig?).  
  
"Oooooooh... ya made her maaaaaaaaaaaaad... *hic* tha's, like BAAAAAAAD. BAAAAAAAAABAAAAAABAAAAAAA!!!" And the Pharaoh of all Egypt continued to bleat like a sheep.  
  
"Uh... well, not that it's a BAD thing, y'know, to be short, like, see, I have TONS of friends who aren't, y'know, tall...and... did I ever tell you what a funderful new profile you have?" Stuttered Anne as she tried to calm down her fantabulous-if-psychotic reviewer.  
  
"Thankies, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" TN5 bellowed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING SHORT?!?" TN5 was towering over them with flames in her eyes, which is hard to do if you're 5 foot tall, so she stood on a stool and put on platform shoes with lights that sang "R.E.S.P.E.C.T." They were Anne's favorite shoes. That's a window into the life of our authoress... creepy, ne?  
  
Anyway, as TN5 was yelling and screaming about how short people are in many ways better then tall people, Anne summoned a fellow Yami fangurl to shut her up.  
  
Anne isn't the brightest crayon in Siberia, but we love her anyway.  
  
She accidentally summoned no one other than... Mako Tsunami.  
  
"Wow, what happened? Mind you, I barely have time to think about that, since my father is still alive, no matter WHAT the psychiatrists say."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Anne.  
  
"UNDO IT! UNDO IT!" Squealed Alex as she jumped into Yami's drunken arms, mouse-on-the-floor-in-Mrs.-Cleavers'-clean-kitchen style.  
  
"OFF!!!" Bellowed TN5 as she teetered on the edge of her sanity and the edge of the stool. "THE PHARAOH'S -MINE-!!"  
  
"SINCE WHEN?!?" Shouted Dark Staranime as she clung to Yami's arm. "I WAS HERE FIRST!!!"  
  
Alex had barely enough time to get out of the crossfire before all hell broke loose. Anne, being a new and naïve authoress, has yet to control other authoresses' powers. TN5 and Dark Staranime were able to sommon stuff out the wazoo...  
  
...However, being in the House of the Insane, things beyond even the loyal reviewers' power took place...  
  
...It was... random.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
OoOoOoOoOo!! A cliffie! A good one, too!!! I'll repost A.S.A.P!!! R 'n' R!!  
  
II II II \/ PRESS IT...!!! *Makes threatening motion with fist* 


	8. Pygmy Shrews and Laser Bananas

Hiya! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Who's everyone being? I'm being Johnny Depp from "Pirates of the Caribbean!!" *Victory pose* AND I know someone else who's being Johnny Depp, so we...er... "run" during Fizz Ed yelling "SAVVY!" and "WHY IS THE RUM GONE???"  
  
Words of wisdom to wisdom-faced-wisdom-ers: Brodie and Casey: It *IS* rather cold, isn't it? Hmmm... that gives me and idea... *sinister chuckle* Rlenavampyre14: AH! NO! SAY BACK WORMS!!! *Does the Macarena on the little bleeders* Ahhh... nope, no spirits, only Jose, the Mexican boogieman under my dresser. He's the size of a Chihuahua and wouldn't be much help to you, I'm afraid.  
  
ONWARD!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
TN5 summoned the first blow. Anne wasn't sure what her reviewer was trying to summon, but somehow, she doubted that it was fifty Pygmy Shrews wearing red bowties. (Pygmy Shrews, as we all know, are the most useless creatures on the planet. The average shrew has about a 99.999999999% chance of dying before it is a day old. No f--ing kidding...)  
  
As TN5 looked in wonder at her army of well-dressed weasels, Dark Staranime raised up her hands and in synchronization with the sudden thunder from outside and in came... figs. Hundreds of thousands of figs, all in wooden crates labeled "God Save the Queen." Anne recognized them as a private joke she has with her friend Adelle.  
  
Both reviewers annoyed with their malfunctioning powers waves their hands around, muttering nonsense words under their breath. The results were horrific (if you're sane..... which you aren't, because you're reading THIS fic).  
  
TN5 summoned a Hershey bar, a pair of tap-dancing lemurs, five watermelons, a "Bender the Offender" plush toy, the CD "Music to Duel By", several stacks of pictures of Yami and Wolfwood, and a lovely row of coconuts. Dark Staranime summoned a shoe with "Your FACE" written on it, a trio of jazz- playing toads, two pumpkins named Errol, an old rabbit plushie, the DVD "The Princess Bride", a stack of Tupperware, and a dirty old bum who goes by the name "Hey You."  
  
"Hey!" Anne suddenly said, "You're summoning stuff from my soul room!! Give it back, and act civil for a change!" Anne stopped hugging her pictures of Yami and Wolfwood to laugh at what she just said. "*Snort* Yeah... civil... hahaha!!!"  
  
Yami said, still drunk, "Hey, Anne-sie Pansy!! Are those of ME????"  
  
Anne smiled and said, "Maaaaaaaaaaaybe..."  
  
Seto interrupted pompously to say, "Of course she has pictures of you, idiot. She's your self-proclaimed biggest fangurl. Isn't that right, Anne- sie Pansy?" He smirked.  
  
She put on her best Droopy face and said "Quiet, you!" and pointed her index finger at him. For some unknown reason, this summoned eight bananas.  
  
"Oh, very intimidating," scoffed Seto naively. However, Anne was smiling. She grabbed a banana and aimed it at him. "BANG!" She yelled.  
  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, Egyptian Priest, Familyman, was shot by a laser-shooting banana from Anne's soul room. Seto winced in pain and let out a string of swearwords that cannot be shown here, lest Mokuba had his trench coat wired. (Mokuba: Aw, man. I wanted to see Ni-sama curse!)  
  
After about five minutes, everyone had a banana in hand and was shooting at each other. It was laser-tag, with bananas. Even the shrews, lemurs, and toads used the figs as ammunition. It was really fun, especially everyone ganging up on Mako Tsunami to make him shut up about his damn father.  
  
That's about the time that something horrible happened.  
  
Te'a was knocking on the front door, shrieking, "TRICK OR TREAT!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
^_^ I'm quite pleased with this, aren't you? Next chapter: The YGO Cast Trick-or-Treating! Review,, and you'll come to my house too! ^_^ Who says you're too old! It'll be fun!!! Remember to look both ways, have your parents check your haul, and to R 'n' R!!!!!! 


	9. Halloween and stuff

Straight to business, then, my dear Watson.  
  
Brodie and Casey: I can't tell you the idea... it's a SECRET! MUAHAHA! You snorted a pea up your nose? Ick. Umm... "Skiffington?" Unfortunate name, ne?  
  
Rlenavampyre: Nope, no spirits. Only phantom Dennis, and I don't even own him, he's good ol' Joss Wheadon's. Yugi? Hmmm... no, his freakish soul room is separate from the multi-dimensional room ala Yami, so no, Yug ain't drunk. If he took over the body, THEN he'd be drunk... heheheh... :-) Thanks for the idea!!  
  
Trickortreat: ANOUTHER YAMI FANGURL!!!??? *Sigh* Fine. You're in, but your gunna be lame, capuches? ^_^  
  
Yamachan*is my*man: I didn't forget you! I was... sidetracked! Yeah... that's it... *shifty eyes*  
  
TypoNumber5: A detective? RIIIIIIght... No Kaiba-y trench coats? Well, cram a rock up you ass and grow five hundred feet and TADA! You're Kaiba, trench coat or no! ^_^' I hope Faith Kaiba doesn't kill me for that...  
  
TheVoices1: Pedestrian? Uh-huh. Next year, put on a name tag that says "Hello! My Name Is God!" I did that once... a word of advice, children: if you are wearing a sacrilegious costume, DO NOT TRICK-OR-TREAT WITH YOUR HEBREW SCHOOL FRIENDS. Aheh...  
  
Kimmy Nagasaki: Queen of Games: Yes, laser-shooting bananas! Do you have a problem with that??? DO YOU???? *Shakes her violently* Sorry!! It was my yami, I swear!!! RUN AWAY!!! *Runs into tree* Ow...  
  
ONWARD!!!~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Te'a screamed even more persistently, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!!" And as we all know, Te'a couldn't carry a tune if it had wheels and adhesive all around it. Everyone winced, except Mako Tsunami, who was in a coma.  
  
Anne put on a brave face as she walked slowly to the door. She summoned a Butterfinger and unlocked, unblocked, and opened the barricaded door (from when Yami was running from fans, dig?). She opened it... and stifled a scream. Outside was Te'a in a huge pink bunny costume, the kind that fit like a basketball mascot suit. She grinned widely, drawing attention to her whiskers. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!" She shrieked happily, which Anne translated as psychotically.  
  
"Umm... hi! Don't you look... nice!" Anne stammered. "Here you go!" She threw the candy at Te'a and slammed the door in her face. As soon as the door closed, the doorbell rang. "GAH!" Yelped Anne, summoning more candy, "YOU take care of it!" She shoved a bowl of candy in Alex's arms and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. It took her a second to realize that she had to be IN her bedroom to slam it properly, so she stormed in her room and slammed it a few more times before locking it.  
  
"Umm... okaaaay..." Alex commented as she opened the door.  
  
"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Bellowed Cassie, a reviewer dressed up as... a tree. Hmmm.  
  
"Uh, hi. You're... a tree." Alex stated the obvious.  
  
"NO!" She shouted in Alex's face. "I'M A BLUEGUM TREE CUZ I HAVE BLUE GUM, SEEEEE????" She opened her mouth wide and, sure enough, she had a huge wad of blue gum in her mouth. Alex put the candy in her open mouth, wrappers and all, and slammed the door shut. Instantaneously, there was a knock on the door. Alex answered it.  
  
TheVoices1 was standing on their doorstep in regular clothes, clutching a half-full pillowcase. "GIMME!!" She shouted as she grabbed the bowl, emptied it in her bag, and ran away. Maniacal laughter was heard as she ran.  
  
"...Hey, I know her!" Said TN5 after a few minutes.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She opened it immediately, revealing Faith Kaiba dressed in a Seto-like coat and outfit. She smiled and held out an aluminum suitcase full of candy. "I'll trade you ALL THESE," she said, "for that Blue Eyes White Dragon-I mean, King Size Crunch Bar!"  
  
"Never!" Slurred the drunk Pharaoh. "My friend, Meester Candyman, gave it to me! It has... whaddiyacall... senny-mental value!"  
  
"HAH! I'll just TAKE IT ANYWAY!" She snatched it out of Alex's hand.  
  
"Hey, foolish mortal! Give that back!" Alex glared at Faith.  
  
"Um... what, THIS?" She held up the candy bar. "Why, this isn't yours! I just happened to get one that looks exactly like it from someone else in the past nanosecond!... YEAH!" She ran away, closely pursued by Japanese lawyers wanting to sue her for stealing stuff from the second Yu-Gi-Oh manga.  
  
"Right... okay, sure, fine, whatever, that made no sense but I'm just going to LET IT GO!" Alex was getting driven mad, so she forced herself to accept the lame cover story of one of Anne's reviewers.  
  
More and more people came to the door. Bakura came, dressed up as Legato from Trigun; Malik came, dressed as Anubis; Marik came right after Malik, demanding more candy for his hakiri and T.P.ing the house; Joey came with his sister Serenity, Serenity dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and Joey as Toto (I couldn't resist); Tristan dropped by, asking for Serenity and claiming that the night-vision goggles and X-ray specs were part of his costume and not for Serenity-stalking; Duke Devlin came by, dressed as a huge die and assuring the laughing Alex that he was dared to dress this way by Mai; Mai came over as a Playboy Bunny; Mokuba was with Rebecca and they were both M Pegusus even came over as Funny Bunny and had forced Croquet to wear a magician's hat with his tux (Disturbing? I think so); Ishizu and Shadi came through a warp thing at their front step to yell at Kaiba for being such a dork on the blimp-type-thing at Battle City and saying that "Priests such as you are rarely this pompous, even the evil ones"; and Royu came by, asking them how to lift up a pen.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Next chapter: PARTY! I'll invite you if you R'n'R!!! 


	10. Party The Bronze Prt 1

Hihihi, y'all! ^_^U I haven't updated in... Yeah, about twenty years. I have overcome my denial that I can just slack off this weekend and no one will know that I haven't been SUPER BUSY!... -_- please don't kill me.  
  
To my loyal reviewers, a few words:  
  
Witch Twin Megan: STILL BANNED??? Well, there is only one reasonable way to update soon... acquire a flamethrower and TAKE OVER THE PLANET!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! As long as I get Japan and Australia, and you burn down my school... that's all I ask of you.  
  
yamis grl: ^_^ I read the sequel, and it is SO FUNNY! You HAVE to update soon!!!  
  
Kimmy Nagasaki:Queen of Games: *GASP* Crashing my party, are you?? We'll see about THAT... heheheh...  
  
TypoNumber5: Shoodn't yu b speelin tings coorektly? Dat's preety clevere, thoh. Eye whooda jeoust heve a nam tage an heve et sey "Mey Nam Es God: Bowe be4 mee".  
  
~*~Faith Kaiba~*~: Nice signature, btw. COMPUTER VIRUSES SUUUUUUCK!!! EEEEEEEEEEvil. Yeees, I do need a copy of "Faith's Laws," so I won't make a mistake like THAT again. FYI: "Having a rock up your ass" means not only that you walk like that, it means that that is what the authoress thinks should happen to him... don't take it personally, because I like your reviews, but... I hate him. I prefer it when he meets his early demise in ficcies. I've only kept him around for you... be thankful, otherwise the T.O.W. missle would have blown up on him and he would be dead. *Nods*  
  
mistress_of_ra: I'm afraid you are badly mistaken. He is mine-as long as you don't sue me for him, because then he belongs to that Japanese guy... ^_^  
  
Tweety4ever09: Alright, I'll have you in the story, but let's think of a name... how about... err... ah... *Searching internet for names* Ah... ah... ah... Atari! ^_^ That is now your name!  
  
TheVoices1: ...hmmm... that's EXACTLY what I do to MY friends... hmmm... it's not that I'm a bad person, it's that... It's so easy. ^_^  
  
Brodie and Casey: Is Casey your yami? I hope so, 'cause she is now! ^_^ I still think the pea being in your nose at all is gross. However, all will be forgotten if you review again! ^____^  
  
Everyone who reviewed is in my party! Location: We rented the Bronze for the night!!! (Note: If you don't watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer (or DIDN'T... *sniff* IT'S OVER!!! WAAAAH!!!), the Bronze is a club) It goes on until the Marine Corp and S.W.A.T. break it up. I'm SO THERE!!! ^________^ ONWARD!!!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
Everyone was tired from answering the door repeatedly for trick-or- treaters, and it was ages to their homes (Or, in Seto's case, it was a mound of burning rubble), so they camped out in the upstairs game room. There was a bunch of cushy sofas, and Anne refused to get out of her room (she was suffering from emotional scarring from when she saw Te'a's costume), so our fangurls left their bishonen alone so they could get some well-deserved sleep. They were busy talking about who is the hotter one, anyway, and didn't mind as much as they would have when Yami and Seto fell asleep; they were in too heated of an argument.  
  
"YAMI is WAY hotter than KAIBA!" Hissed TN5, not wanting to wake her beloved bishonen.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, sure, you keep telling yourself that. Hedgehog Boy has NOTHING on Kebby!" You can guess who said this... (-_-)  
  
TN5 and yamachan*is my*man gasped in unison. TN5 then sneered, "Kaiba is a loser has-been that cheats!"  
  
It was Mugsy's turn to gasp. "My Seto doesn't CHEAT!"  
  
Yamachan*is my*man sniggered. "Then what do you call threatening to jump off a building if you lose? Friendly conversation?"  
  
Seto's fangurl snarled, "Yami was too much of a pussy to attack is all! Seto wouldn't have jumped! It was tactic!"  
  
TN5 returned, "YAMI would have attacked! It was YUGI that stopped him!!"  
  
"Oh, and what does that say about Yami? He can't even control his light side!"  
  
"Ooooooh, so all you need is control? Like that sissy 'Set-y'?"  
  
"THAT'S 'KAIBA' TO YOU!"  
  
"SET-Y! SET-Y! SET-Y!"  
  
"ENOUGH!! YOU'LL WAKE THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Alex stormed in the room. Anne had refused to let her back into her soul room until she had shut them up. [I only have my Millennium Machete in random stories. My yami is actually stored in my mind, which has sections. I will explain this in the future... maybe in a future fic... a *gasp* SERIOUS ONE!!! *faints*]  
  
"Sowwy, Awex," said the fangurls, using their secret weapon: operation chibi, "we were just talking. We're Sowwy."  
  
//Anne! Their using chibi-ness!//  
  
\\But that's cheating!\\  
  
//What should I do? I... can't yell at them any more... they're too kawaii!//  
  
\\...just act kawaii... too kawaii. TN5 will break, I know it. I heard her hurl after the over-happiness in her "Cookie" fic!!\\  
  
Alex was startled. //I. . . don't do "kawaii," Anne.//  
  
\\What?\\  
  
//Don't. . . make me do it.//  
  
\\It's our only option. Go for it!\\ Anne cut off the mind link, leaving Alex stranded.  
  
Alex swallowed her pride (and other things. . .) and put a huge smile on her face. "That's okay, campers!" She grinned even wider. "I'm not too tired anyway! Want to play a game with me?"  
  
TN5 hesitated for a moment; she hadn't expected a counter-attack. "Sure! What shall we play?" She decided that she could last longer than this 5000- year-old. She had her pride. . . it's over there some place. . .*waves randomly to the left*  
  
Alex said, "Let's all sing along with my Hamtaro plushie!" She revealed a huge plush toy that was scarily happy. Alex was taking no prisoners.  
  
The fangurls were shocked. The bishonen, who woke up when Alex entered the room, were watching with silent interest. . . and Yami was known to sober faster then the next leading mummy, so he wasn't suffering from the Hangover from The Devourer's Lair.  
  
Yamachan*is my*man replied, "O-okay! I-it'll be. . . fun!"  
  
Alex smiled even wider (O.O scary) and squeezed the hamster, who started to chime, "La, la, la, la, la, lalala. . ."  
  
Alex sang too. Her voice was passable, but she was using the high-pitched voice of a hamster, so it cracked a little. The fangurls shuddered, but attempted to join in as much as possible, all with high voices. When the hamster stopped the theme of Hamtaro, Alex just squeezed it again, to the horror of everyone in the room. She had no mercy and her kawaii-ness was ebbing away into a maniacal grin (think Weevil, children). She was singing higher and higher, daring the girls to attempt to beat her. The fangurls fallowed Alex's lead. Alex was border-lining ultrasonic sound, when suddenly. . .  
  
. . .every dog in the town of Domino came crashing into the house. German shepards, huskies, Chihuahuas, you name it, came rushing up the stairs and into the game room. . . fallowed by, to Kaiba's delight, Joey (not in yaoi way, just that you can summon him with a dog whistle. Dig?).  
  
Joey said, not skipping a beat, "Domino's Philly CheeseSteak Pizza?"  
  
Alex took a second to recover, then: "You. . . can be summoned by dog whistle? Is that. . . even possible?"  
  
\\There's only one way to find out, my pasty pal!\\  
  
//Oh, Dear Ra. . .//  
  
\\We hafta. . .\\ Anne burst from her room, creating a wide berth in the sea of dogs, "PARTY!" Anne had changed into a black tanktop with a fishnet shirt over it, pleather pants, and her boogie shoes (which consist of white plastic and Christmas lights). "COME, COMRADES, TO THE DANCEFLOOR!" She ran into the game room and grabbed her entire company (no mean feat, seeing as there are about seven people to grab) and dragged them out of the house, abandoning the Hamtaro doll to the mercy of the dogs.  
  
Alex, noticing the pajama-clad group, said, "Uh, Anne? I don't mean to rain on your disco parade, but d'you think that we could stop at the mall first?"  
  
Anne, who was belting "Stayin' Alive" at the top of her lungs, paused to say, "Eh? If you insist, but Seto's paying! AH, AH, AH, AH, STAYIN' ALIVE! STAYIN' ALIVE!!"  
  
Kaiba yelped, "WHAT? Have you SEEN Yami's receipts? Two thousand dollars for a spiky leather belt you only wore ONCE!"  
  
Yami replied, "It was on sale. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm driving."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Because if anyone else drives, we'll either crash or end up Tijuana."  
  
"TO GET FATBOT SOME ACTION!!" Bellowed our authoress as she speeded into the jeep-limo-thingy (you know what I mean. . . those big-ass limos that looks like jeeps that were stretched out by the hand of God?)  
  
"Ah." Was Kaiba's reply, after he called shotgun (he was NOT sitting backseat to YAMI, thankyouverymuch. They would duel for the choice of radio station.)  
  
They arrived at their destination reasonably fast, due to interest in plot. Joey somehow got into the car unnoticed and fallowed them around, like a. . .well, dog. Um. . .yeah.  
  
They all went in to buy leather clothes. They met up with Tristan, who was reeking havoc (^_^ a spelling joke! I have such a sophisticated crowd of reviewers!) on the food court, Yami Bakura, who was sending the cashiers to the Shadow Realm when they actually expect them to PAY, Malik, who was insisting that Isis should update her look and asking her to at least CONSIDER getting fashion advice from Mai ("I REFUSE to take advice from that SLUT, brother. . ." "But you look like you're wearing a sheet!" "But-" "A SHEET!"), Shadi, who was telling the manager that "No, I'm not insane, I swear that this is NOT a weapon that I was putting at that womans' head, It's a Key, sir, please believe me. . .", and Mai herself, looking in the lingerie department. Anne took it upon herself to gather them up and inform them of the party.  
  
They all finished shopping and crowded in the extra-large-limo-type-thing (just trust me, they fit, okay?) and made their way t o the bronze. Only a select few were allowed in, as the Bronze was exclusive and new and shiny, but as soon as the bouncer (none other than Chuy Gomez) saw Anne, he let them all in; she was, after all, the authoress.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I'm sorry, I'm too tired to continue, and no one can be funny when they are ready to lie down on the keyboard and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. . . TTFN!!! R 'n' R!!! 


	11. Party The Bronze Prt 2

Sup, worthless beings of the human variety? I've been horrible about updating, but, BEHOLD THE EXCUSE!! BUAHA!! I've been sick with the flu, so deal. BUAHA!! [BUAHA: officially MY WORD. Not "buaha" or "buahaha", but "BUAHA"!! Ph34r.]  
  
First, a word [or seven ^_^] to my faithful reviewers [62 REVIEWS!! BUAHA!!]:  
  
tn5's friend: Thankies. However, in your second review, you said "thimes". That is officially my word now. BUAHA.  
  
dark staranime: You love puppies? That explains A LOT...BUAHA. Yes, I put you into the story, GO ME [It took me ages though, so BAD BASIL *slap on da hand*] [Faulty Towers is DA BOMB] [don't own... yet; BUAHA.]  
  
yamachan who used to be Mugsy but doesnt know if Mugys evolved into someone else so please explain!: I canna explain because I canna understand what you mean ^_^U. Um... I don't THINK she evolved... that's too complex of a thought for me. Uh-huh *nods*. ^_^ GO CHUY!! I watch him every Friday... I hate the other guy, you know, with the eyebrows. HE IS EVIL *makes mental note to kill Eyebrow Man*. Yeah, I live in CA [but keep it hushhush, the IRS still doesn't know that].  
  
Kimmy Nagasaki:Queen of Games: Joey? Eh... I guess I canna kill him now... oh, foo. [Cutting down on the language] Neeheeeheee [adding the Weevil Laugh].  
  
TypoNumber5: *GASP* Ohshit [so much for cutting down on the language] MycatjustscaredtheBEEJEEZUSoutofme. He jumped on the back of my chair and screamed at me. I had to go feed him. I am bullied by my own cat. I'm like Jon from "Garfield". Evil. My cat hates Kaiba too. He hisses at him when he talks too long. BUAHA.  
  
Starlight Queen: I'm happy you and your yami approve. Normally it's one or the other [vis a vis EVERY FRICKIN' TIME].  
  
Liviania: Me either. I had to abandon having Alex's head explode because she is, after all, a K.A.Y. [kick-ass-Yami] [again with the language].  
  
rlena vamp: Okay, okay, I'll update. I've been meaning to anyway, where does the time go? *leaves computer to ask her own personal time where it went* *time doesn't know* Whatever.  
  
Brodie and Casey: Yes, they ALL FIT. And not clown style either. Naturally. I didn't make these thingies up, ya know. They actually exist; I've seen them. And not the way I saw the sparkly little elves outside the math class, either. Naturally. BUAHA.  
  
That all? Hope so, because I'm already pretty tired, BUT I SHAN'T GIVE IN. ONWARD!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_~  
  
After the famous Chuy Gomez granted passage to the Authoress' group, Anne (remember? My name? Whatever, I haven't used it in, like, five chapters) took a satisfied look around. These were her people. She was in her element now. To quote Alex, "Oh, Dear Ra".  
  
"ARE Y'ALL READY TO PHAR-TAY??!!" Anne jumped from the entryway, slid down the stairs, and started to crowd-surf. She bellowed at Alex to join her, exclaiming, "SURF'S UP, DUDE!!!", but Alex slinked away to the bar for a Screwdriver (Vodka and orange juice. Scary that I'm in 7th grade and know that? I think so). The last thing she wanted was to be carried around by a bunch of strangers on a dark, dank, and strobe-lighted dance floor.  
  
Let's see how long she can keep that up... [BUAHA.]  
  
Bakura, Malik, and Yami made their way to the bar as well, but were all angrily snagged by various fangurls and dragged away to dance. And bust a move they did, boy howdy. Bumpin' and grindin' like nobody's business [meow].  
  
Mai collected her usual crowd of drooling guys [Tristan excluded, BUAHA!] and went to advise Isis on an update in wardrobe. Isis did change her look when they went shopping (leather skirt, black halter top, matching belt), but Mai was trying to talk her out of wearing her Millennium Necklace all the time ("Look, gold isn't even your color, trust me on this" "And it's Yugi's?" "Good point").  
  
Shadi didn't even know why in the Seven Hells he was here, but due to the leather and lack of turban-wearing, he was snatched up as well. He wasn't the best dancer, but moshing isn't really dancing so much as jumping up and down and hitting people, and we all know how much our Shadi likes to hit. (A lot -_-)  
  
Seto Kaiba (surprisingly :p) was also being drooled over. He refused to dance at first, but with a crowd of rabid fangurls that large, one doesn't really have much of a choice, ne? All he did was scowl a lot, but he always scows a lot, so, no big.  
  
Anne had stopped her crowd surfing long enough to look for other characters in the mass of people. She had taken it upon herself to give Chuy The Bouncer a list of Duelist Losers who weren't invited (r.e: Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Maxamillion Pegusus, Bandit Keith, etc.), but thought she might just check. Joey was following at her heels until she pushed him over to a corner area with a bunch of couches (and fangurls). She wouldn't have to worry about him for a while.........  
  
Anne quickly found Duke Devlin over at the far side of the bar, talking to two or three floozies about dice ("they're fascinating, really, come over to my place one time and I'll show you*wink*" "Haha, ooh, we're floozies"). She decided to leave him be for once; he seemed pretty boring anyway. \\Dice,\\ she sent to her yami, \\where's the appeal?\\ Her face paled a little when her yami jokingly sent her an answer. \\That's sick, Alex.\\  
  
//Oh, shut up.//  
  
\\Testy, are we? Ew! What'd I just say??\\  
  
//Do I sense a private joke?//  
  
\\SICK, SICK FRIENDS HAVE SICK, SICK MINDS!!\\  
  
[This is an actual private joke. You try to say something normal, but you can't, really, if you hang out with my friends. Sick, sick, sick...]  
  
Anne, after ages of continuous walking and dancing and pestering her yami to dance through their mind-link (\\Just--\\//No.//\\What if you-- \\//No.//\\How about--\\//No.//), she decided to spice things up a bit by summoning her OCs to the dance floor [You might wanna check my profile, if you haven't already. I posted back grounds for them, dig?]. She did a bit of her dance magic (Don't own Child Molester Michael Jackson), and said the magic word ("bananaphone"), and in a flash of violet light, the front door bust open, revealing...  
  
Amber, Sven, Lia, Elle, Sydney, and the young ones (Mokuba and Serenity; I have no frickin' idea how old these people are, but they're SURELY not old (or "Olde" if you're a yami) enough to get into the club, right?).  
  
Tristan didn't miss a beat. He almost ran over to Serenity and started going ON AND ON about how he taught Joey EVERYTHING HE KNOWS and how HE'S THE BOMB AND DUKE'S NOT [*Can't stop laughing at the absurdity* *Pauses when she realizes that she can spell "absurdity"* *Keeps on laughing*]. Duke had to throw off his floozies before he could get to Serenity, but he did eventually, and in so doing, pissed off both Tristan and Joey (from across the room... his sister sense was tingling [BUAHA]). Blah blah... nothing really going on here, iie? Anycheese...  
  
Amber, Lia and Sven all raced to the dance floor, Amber stopping only shortly to steal Seto Kaiba's white trench coat ("HEY!!!*frownyfrown*"). Sven started doing Russian dancing [you know, the thing where it's like the can-can but your bending your knees and going really fast? That; BUAHA] and saying "Oh, jah" over and over. Why? Because that is what Sven does. That is the ultimate purpose of Sven, other than being Svennish, jah?  
  
Lia and Amber started to get down, get funky with their bad selves, when SUDDENLY... Noah, The Blue-Haired And Shorts-Wearing Thingy of Annoyance appeared out of nowhere on the dance floor! The crowd gasped and made a really big circle around him for no apparent reason, the way crowds usually do when something happens. Amber stepped out onto the floor, wearing Kaiba's trench coat ("HEY!!!*frownyfrown*") and looking fearless.  
  
"So, you came here to crash Anne's party?" Amber said fearlessly.  
  
"Yes, Amber. That," replied NTBHASWTA jeeringly, "and saying 'Se-TOE' with emphasis on the 'TOE' bit."  
  
"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PRONOUNCE 'SETO'!!!" Shrieked Lia from the crowd. She looked steamed. Amber still looked fearless. "Seto" still means "Seahorse". There ya go.  
  
"Well, you shall not succeed being Evil and Annoying!!" claimed Amber.  
  
"Little late, genius," Lia snorted.  
  
"Oh, righto, I just thought that I'd stop him before he gets MORE Evil and Annoying."  
  
"Oh, on ya go, then."  
  
"Thankies, Monkey-ta. Live long and prosper." Amber made the "Spock" sign with her right hand and returned to NTBHASWTA. "You'll never get away with this! I challenge you to a duel!!"  
  
Gasps from the crowd ensued. Without warning, Yami transformed into his hakiri. "All right!! I love dueling!! And translating duels into Idiot Language so even TE'A could understand them!" Exclaimed Yugi in his cute-sy voice.  
  
"Whoa, big eyes." Lia said to fill space. [BUAHA]  
  
"HOWEVER, I have given dueling NEW RULES!!!" Continued Amber, deepening her voice because she didn't have a yami, and you simply can't talk about dueling in a Good Voice (see every episode of Yu-Gi-Oh ever. You'll get it).  
  
"WHAT KIND OF 'NEW RULES'?" Said Yugi [I brought him back, just so he could say that. He's so funny, I could just kill him].  
  
"That's a stupid question," replied Amber sourly, "YOU'RE stupid. Anyway, the new rules are as such: I make up the monsters and the attack points, and the trap cards, and the magic cards, because I've never dueled before. Ever. Deal with it and fear me."  
  
NTBHASWTA said quietly, "You could have just said 'Battle City Rules'." [My sister is positive that those duels were fixed. How could the ENTIRE GANG make it to the finals? That's almost a billion-to-one chance, dude]  
  
The duel disks appeared out of no where. Both duelists did cool poses and chose DeckMasters because Amber thought that that whole prospect was cool. Here's the data for those who care:  
  
Noah's LP: 4000  
  
Noah's DM: Annoying Woodpecker (Atk points: 2500/Def. points: 3000)  
  
Amber's LP: 4000  
  
Amber's MD: Dark Sinsei (Atk points: 3000/Def. points: 3500) [I actually created this card using paper and a Xerox]  
  
"For my first move," Stated Amber, "I summon Amethyst Warrior to the field in Attack Mode (AP: 1750/DP: 2000) and play the Magic Card 'Instantaneous,' which lets me attack you the second the card is played. Go, Amethyst Warrior, if you please, and attack his life points directly!!" Since Amber asked so nicely, Amethyst Warrior went and sliced away 750 of Noah's LP.  
  
"Wait a minute! That doesn't figure out right!" Yugi complained from the sidelines.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Lia. "Who in LaLaLand said it would?"  
  
Amber guiltily raised her hand.  
  
"Focus on the duel, I'll deal with you later," Scolded Lia.  
  
"Okies, SpiderBrain. I place one card face down and end my turn, NTBHASWTA." And in so doing, every face in the crowd turned to NTBHASWTA.  
  
"Okay, I think I understand your angle now," sneered NTBHASWTA annoyingly. "I summon Jeering Loser in defense mode! (AP:1500/DF: 2000) I also place two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
Yugi was pouting at this point. This whole thing made no sense whatsoever and it bugged him. He was the King of Games, for cryin' out loud, and he didn't even understand who had the upper hand here. He'll just have to eat ice cream later; that makes everything better.  
  
"Alright. I reveal my face-down card, 'Mummification'!! It turns any one of my monsters into a mummy!" She watched her Warrior grow older and get covered in linen bandages.  
  
"What purpose does that serve?" asked NTBHASWTA.  
  
"It looks cool! And, it raises my Warrior's Attack Points by 800! Say 'goodbye' to your Jeering Loser! Amethyst Warrior, GEMSTONE DISCO LIGHT BLAST!!" Amber's new mummy limped over to the other side of the field and lazily kicked the Jeering Loser in the shin. The Loser started to cry and was destroyed, leaving Noah with 2500 LP.  
  
"HAH!! You activated my trap card, 'Tattletale!'" Laughed Noah. "I now get to summon my Jeering Loser again and attack you directly!" As Noah's Jeering Loser ran over to Amber and tried to step on her foot, Amber activated her DeckMaster's special ability: "Dodge the Stupid". Amber leapt from harm and her Dark Sinsei slapped the Jeering Loser on the hand and scolded it, thus destroying it. Noah was now down to 2000 LP.  
  
"Unfortunately, in order to activate my DeckMaster's special ability, I had to skip my turn," explained Amber to the baffled audience, "so Noah's back in the saddle, dig?"  
  
NTBHASWTA cackled, "I only need one turn, you fool! I knew that you would activate your Dark Sinsei all along! You've been playing right into the palm of my hand!"  
  
"I can accept that. Forgive and forget, brother," Cried Amber, "but do you have a plan to destroy me?"  
  
"Um... no. Sort of forgot that part." NTBHASWTA blushed.  
  
"Whatever. Since I'm in utter control of this duel, I automatically win. YAY!" Amber did her victory dance as Noah's LP turned to zero due to lack of Authoress interest [can ya dig it?].  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO... I'm MEEEEEEEEEEEEELTING!!" Bellowed NTBHASWTA.  
  
"No, you just want attention," Sneered Lia.  
  
"Aw, man..." NTBHASWTA left the Bronze, and all was well...  
  
...for about two seconds...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Another cliffie because I'm tired again. I seem to tire easily, ne? R 'N' R, MAKE MY LIFE WORTH LIVING!!! 


	12. UPDATEEEEEEE

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! I'm FINALLY UPDATING!!! Did you know I haven't updated since DECEMBER?!?! o_O That is SO not cool, and I apologize. Truly and sincerely. Ridiculously so, even. *Grovels at your feet* SORRRYYYY!!! *Sob, sob*  
  
Anyway, to avoid mass hysteria, I have given you all *gasp* NAMES!! And, to recap, I have written who you are a fan of in parentheses next to your name. Just... try and keep up, onegai?  
  
Sakura Izumi Nakaharu= Yuri (Royu)  
  
Tweety4ever09=Atari (Yami)  
  
TypoNumber5= Midori (Yami)  
  
TheVoices1= Uma (Bakura)  
  
Faith Kaiba= Mugsy (Seto)  
  
Brodie and Casey= Brodie (light) and Casey (dark) (See MS's response thingy)  
  
Mary Sue= Mary (I have no idea who you are a fangurl of... you neglected to tell me, or I forgot. Email me, onegai? Or else you won't be in the fic!! Horror of horrors!!)  
  
Dark Staranime= Kai (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Kimmy Nagasaki: Queen of Games= Kimmy (Joseph, lol)  
  
Starlight Queen= Tani (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Rlena vamp= Lena (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Liviania= Suki (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Lady Silver Rose= Suki (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Witch Twin Megan= Megan (Bakura)  
  
Shia= Shia (Bakura)  
  
Callyfin= Lauren (Bakura)  
  
Tails and Yami Tails= T. Dawg and Homie T (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
Trickortreat= Cassie (EMAIL ME!!!)  
  
You see? YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE I HAVE TO WORK INTO THE FIC?!?! *Bursts into tears* THIS is why it took me so long to update! I didn't want to have to but so many people in!!! But... I am a human (ish) thing of my word, and if you are on that list and have a bishonen to glomp, you are 100% in my fic! Rejoice, my good people.  
  
And now... what you've all been waiting for... the all-powerful word...  
  
Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Fine, fine... ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
...for about two seconds...  
  
Because, when NTBHASWTA said that he was melting, Anne immediately ran towards him to watch what was bound to be quite an interesting spectacle (how often do you see a blue-haired midget melt?). However, as she ran, her left foot got caught in a cable connected to the stage where Ghost of the Robot was about to continue playing, and she lost her balance.  
  
Alex, sensing what would happen a split second before it did, swirled around toward her light. "ANNE!" She screamed, keeping the name-screaming cliché alive.  
  
But it was to late. Anne fell face-first on the dance floor. A sickening crunch was heard.  
  
Alex shoved her way through the re-circling crowd (Anne was the center, now) to be at her hikari's side. "Anne!" Alex repeated. "Are you okay? Say something!!"  
  
"C...crudbuns, I dink I bwoke my dose," was the weak reply.  
  
Alex untangled Anne's foot from the cables and helped her sit up. Sure enough, Anne's nose was slightly disfigured and bleeding heavily (Eeeew...). Handing her a handkerchief, Alex shifted Anne's weight so she was leaning on her shoulder. "Someone call 911!" She commanded.  
  
Midori, who had followed Alex to Anne's side, was trying to help carry Anne, but eventually gave up, since Alex was being so overprotective. "Maybe the sirens and flashy light things will cheer her up," She offered.  
  
"Shiny?" Anne asked softly, drowsy form her loss of blood.  
  
"Yeah," Uma nodded vigorously. "Very shiny."  
  
Midori blinked. "How did you get here?"  
  
Uma shrugged. "Magic."  
  
Mugsy, who had just hung up the phone, announced that the ambulance was on its way. Anne smiled weakly. "Shiny."  
  
Kai went over to Anne's original characters. "Listen, guys, I think you'd better go back to Anne's house."  
  
"Oh, to clean up, yeah?" Lia was wondering how so many misfits could help the authoress.  
  
"Yeah. I think we'd better get rid of some of the crowd anyway. All of us wouldn't be allowed in the hospital." Kai eyed Sven.  
  
"It's not his fault his sort of a maniac," Amber said defensively, "but I see what you mean." And with their respective puffs of colored smoke, the O.C.s were gone.  
  
The ambulance arrived with its siren wailing at the top of its proverbial lungs. Anne was loaded into it with the utmost of care (except when she was dropped unceremoniously on the curb when Casey tripped and dropped her end of her). Alex was allowed in the ambulance's caddy, but the rest of the reviewers and cast members loaded into the remarkably long jeep-limo- thingy. Yuri was driving, for the simple reason that she got to the driver's seat first. She switched into reverse and crushed the two cars behind her.  
  
"Um... have you ever driven before?" Megan asked apprehensively.  
  
"Nope!" Came Yuri's cheery reply. "Pretty good for my first time, huh?" She crashed and then ran over a rather expensive-looking Camery as she broke the speed limit to follow the ambulance. Yami gripped his seat apprehensively until his knuckles turned white. Atari tried to comfort him via glomping. Midori was having too much fun watching the cars in their path explode.  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire..." Uma droned as the Camery burst into flames in their rear-view mirror.  
  
Kimmy, her face troubled, loosened her grip on Joey's arm to stare off into space. "I wonder if Anne'll be okay," she thought aloud.  
  
"She's my fangurl," Yami muttered. "How could I let this happen?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAW!!" Midori said as she joined Atari glomping Yami. "You have a soft spot for your fangurls!! That's so kawaii!!!"  
  
Yami remained silent.  
  
"As long as this doesn't turn into a Mary Sue fic with Anne and you!!" Atari chipped in, horrified.  
  
"Ra, no!" Yami assured the two girls clinging to him. "That's not it."  
  
"Goodie!!" Said both the fanatics, tightening their grip anew.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Shia and Megan, sharing the bench-like passenger seat, were still giving Yuri a last-minute driving lesson. Yuri wasn't doing as well as one would have hoped.  
  
"So red means go??" Yuri asked, tearing her eyes off the road long enough to see Megan's horrified face.  
  
"No! GREEN means go, RED means—"  
  
"Got it!" Yuri chirped happily as she ran a red light.  
  
Shia glared at Megan. "I refuse to take any part of the blame that will no doubt come from the police and the limo company where we got this jeep-limo- thingy."  
  
Megan sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lauren was in the back row of seats, attempting to comfort a near- hysterical Alex. "She'll be fine, Alex! Really!"  
  
"Unless the unforeseen happens," Kimmy said cryptically from the seat in front of them.  
  
"What d'you mean by that?!" Alex snapped fearfully.  
  
Kimmy shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire..." Uma continued.  
  
Yami was turning blue at this point. "Could you get OFF, please?!"  
  
Atari and Midori exchanged glances. "No..."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
Midori rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In order for this not to be a Mary Sue fic between you and your beloved authoress, we need to continually glomp you!"  
  
"And you're pretty," Atari added.  
  
"Right, that too."  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
Mugsy was sitting on the uncomfortable Seto Kaiba's lap, trying to convince him to pay for Anne's hospital fees. "But you're so rich and stuff! Can you do this ONE little thing, Set-y? For MEEEEE?!"  
  
"No. Especially not for you," He added, just to be on the safe side. "Now, get off."  
  
"Aww, you don't mean that!" Mugsy huggled the CEO in a near-death grip, making absolutely sure he couldn't escape. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She whined.  
  
"Urk..." Was all the newly dubbed "Set-y" could manage to say.  
  
"Pleasepleaseplease?" Mugsy shot him with her puppy-dog eyes [Copyright: Mokuba Kaiba].  
  
"Uh..." Seto slammed his eyes shut. He was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes. This was the exact same way he was forced to buy Mokuba a pet every week or so. "Must... not... give in to... eyes..."  
  
Mugsy's look intensified. "Pweeze, Set-y?"  
  
"F-FINE!!" Kaiba yelled. "NOW GET THE @!*$ OFF ME!!"  
  
"Kaiba! Language!" Midori scolded from her position on Yami's torso.  
  
Yami snorted. "Having trouble?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Kaiba struggled from Mugsy'd grasp. Mugsy, upon sliding on the floor of the limo-hybrid due to Kaiba's shoving, clung to his shins in clear defiance. Kaiba sighed irritably.  
  
Alex was biting her fingernails in the back seat, a habit that she thought she had broken a long time ago. "Will she be okay?! This is SO my fault for not keeping an eye on her!! She could have stuck her finger in and OUTLET, or..."  
  
"She'll be fine. Really," Lauren repeated herself.  
  
Alex continued biting her nails with a vengence.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Review and kill me for giving you a cliffie. I have to clean my room now... -_-;;; 


End file.
